


Q/007

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ‘Merlin’ has wrapped, Bradley and Colin land their next coup and get the parts as new Bond and Q in Skyfall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q/007

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merlin/Arthur Bond-esque snippet in honour of Skyfall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14017) by Rotrude. 



 

_text & idea by [tsundereslasher](http://tsundereslasher.tumblr.com/)_

x-posted on [my tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/post/36697378244/auprompt-after-merlin-has-wrapped-bradley-and)

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  


_“I have no wish to be one of the many on the long list of 007’s conquests,” Q said haughtily._

_“That’s just because you haven’t met him yet.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> this manips are looking for someone who feels inspired to write a bradley/colin fic about it
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [#and god yes id die to read a +10k friends to lovers BROLIN fic #if the last pic is on or off screen idk XD #maybe its time for mr bond’s first m/m on screen scene too? (#and yes i have abit of a weakness for bradley topping - just saying)](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/private/36376111010/tumblr_mdyls1Hatq1r0rzsj)  
> 


End file.
